


Maybe I've Always Been (Crazy)

by Steamlover4



Series: Prophet!Paul AU [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Black Friday AU, Corrupted!Paul, Fluff in a twisted way, Other, Prophet!Paul AU, TGWDLM AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamlover4/pseuds/Steamlover4
Summary: “Say Hi to God”He did it. He never thought he would do it after that man who had stabbed Tom. He has believed that he would never kill again. But He did it. He made his sacrifice to Wiggly.Prophet!Paul AU: Wiggly have chosed his prophet to bring about his birth and his name is Paul Matthews
Relationships: Gary Goldstein and Paul Matthews, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster and Paul Matthews, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Linda Monroe and Paul Matthews, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Prophet!Paul AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877434
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Maybe I've Always Been (Crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the begining a series of Out-shots related to the Prophet!Paul AU.  
> This is dedicated to the people at Discord for you encourage me to write this after I first talk about the idea in both the Paul Loving House and Wiggly!Paul AU Servers

_“Say Hi to God”_

He did it. He never thought he would do it after that man who had stabbed Tom. He has believed that he would never kill again.

But He did it. He made his sacrifice to Wiggly. Frank’s body after a few moments of choking stopped moving, his blood flowing across on the floor.

But The only thing that caught his attention was his girl employee, Lisa or something, Screaming his name. He always sees her around town, usually either with the other teens or her boyfriend. She seemed scared out of her mind just witnessing her employer’s death. 

But before he could do anything to her. Linda stomped towards her and kicked the still-screaming girl on the side, causing her to fall to the ground. She then holds the girl by the hair. She’s pulling her up to force her to look at her.

“You listen to me, you little tramp,” she snarls. “Now I know you know where that Wiggly is… I can smell him on you. It’s perfume to that trailer trash stench!”

She holds a box cutter to press it against the girl’s neck “So tell us where…”

“Linda” Paul Shouted, He may have killed a few people, but there are still a few lines that he wouldn’t cross ~~yet.~~

“Put her down.” Linda looked up at Paul and gave him a shocked look as if Paul said horrible to her.

“My apologies, I was merely just interrogating the girl. You could understand that right” Despite his best efforts; he noticed the forced sickeningly lovely tone in her voice.

“I know, and I appreciate it.” He said. “But someone has already told us the location. The doll is with a little girl.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he can make a girl’s face whiten in horror. He could hear a quiet Hannah.

“We do not need to interrogate her further about the doll.”

“Oh” Linda looked at him, a poison-filled smirk appeared on her face. “So shall I dispose of her.” She held up her box cutter.

“Afterall we have no use for her anyway.”

Paul looks at Linda profoundly for a moment before saying his answer “No, something tells me that she knew about the little girl. I mean, how do you not notice her reaction?”

Linda’s eyes widen for a moment before narrowing down in anger “So the little bitch have known about this brat,”

Paul holds his hand up, trying to calm her down “but I can handle her. Just prepared the others to find the girl and remember the rule. No harm will come to her.”

Linda was about to argue before he pulled out his blood-covered scissors. His eyes narrow at Linda, the green flame flaring up “or else” Linda’s mouth open and close for a moment before she looks down on the floor pouting like a child. “I’ll get everyone ready.”

“Good, could you leave her and me alone please.” 

Linda walks away, turning towards her before mumbling under her breath with most of the other members of the cult falling behind. 

Paul looked at the girl for a few moments Before kneeling and asking her “So what’s your name?”

He must have hit a nerve or something because the girl begins to yell “That your first fucking words that will come out of your mouth. I mean right after you murder Frank and the debated with fucking Linda about Whatever or not to kill me. The first thing that came out of your mouth is hey, what’s your name?!!! Because oh yes I will introduce myself like hello my name is Lex, I’m 18 years old I’m a high school dropout. Tell me your interests you f…” before she can finish Paul cover her mouth.

“Hey I understand that you’re angry, but this is all for the greater good. It’s Lex, huh? I have seen you around town before with your boyfriend and your little sister.” Lex looked at him, slowly beginning to recognize him. “You’re Emma’s boyfriend?”

Paul’s eyes lit up “Do you know her?”

Lex nodded “Yeah, she’s Tom’s sister-in-law. Wait, where is she?” she asked. Paul looked at her sadly “I don’t know we got separated when the riots first started, and I was so worried for her and Tim, I was so scared but then..” Paul began to smile “I accepted the role as a father to Wiggly, And now everyone listens to me and Don’t see me as some sort of screwed-up. No more Useless Paul. I never felt this happy in my whole life.”

Lex can’t shudder that speech. Something tells her that pissing off this guy might be a bad idea. But on the other hand, He seems somewhat reasonable for a cult leader.

“Hey dude I understand that this must’ve felt great whatever but that doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re fucking insane.”

Paul turns to Lex, his once sinister smile turning into soft as he looks at her “Listen I’m asking for where’s your sister, since as you know the rest of us especially Linda is a bit crazy and the last thing We want” He pointed himself and Lex “is your little sister to get hurt.”

Lex’s eyes widen “is that a threat?” He laughs “No it’s a proposal. Just tell me where your sister is, and I promise you no harm will come to you or your sister. There’s one thing that Wiggly and I will never happen: it’s a split apart family.”

Lex knew that she’s in a dilemma.

On the one hand, if he’s telling the truth, then she could take Hannah and Ethan out of this place and far away from this situation as much as possible but maybe into California they have to. On the other hand, well for all she knows the moment that he got his answer, he could just use the scissor either gouge her eyes out or slit her throat. At the same time, he seemed Mildly reasonable.

So Lex decided to tell Paul the truth and added a lie “I don’t know where she went With Ethan, and for all I know they went home.” Paul looked at her for a moment before smiling “I appreciate your honesty okay I will…” All of a sudden, a man Burst in

“Prophet!!!”

Both turn towards the noise and instantly recognize him. “Gary!!??” Paul walked toward him. “Gary, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to prepare for the hunt.” Gary bows his head towards him.

“I know I know I’m sorry about interrupting your conversation, but we know where the girl is”

“No” Lex whispers. Whatever or not, Paul noticed He didn’t show only focusing on Gary. “Where is she?”

“The girl was in the movie theatre with some boy.” John and I smell Wiggly’s scent on them, so We try to get it. But he tried to fight back.”

Lex For the first time in her life began to pray “Ethan… Hannah Pretty please say they ran, please say they ran.”

“We even have to beat up the boy to try and get it, but when we opened up his jacket, the doll wasn’t in there. At the very least, the heathen was near death by the time we left.”

“No no no no” Lex cried out, She could keep your tears coming out of her eyes, _Ethan...Oh, God, Hannah..._

“...And The worst part is that the girl managed to escape...”

All of a sudden he felt like eyes were burning in the back of his head; He turns around only to see Paul standing stiff as a board, his hand gripping on the scissors and the green in his eyes glowing more intensely.

“Gary? You did what?”

Gary backed away, scared. With Paul getting closer.

“Listen, We will find a girl. The boy was just in the way..”

Paul continues to look at Gary angrily before taking a deep breath “Okay, Okay, Okay” and then he smiles, but there’s something off, something much crueller.

“Okay then I believe you, I just have one question, where is John.”

Gary breathes a sigh of relief “Just outside the door of Toy Zone with the others, I’ll go get him.”

And he ran out of the door. Paul looked at his scissors. He already knew what he had to do. But before he could think of anything, he began to hear crying. “Lex?” He turned around to see the teen looking at him, her eyes filled with hate as tears spilling out.

“You’re fucking monster.”

“A monster?” Paul looked at her, indignant at her accusation. “I understand that you’re upset but..”

“You killed him” Lex growled O _f course when there some form of fucking hope, someone’s got to fucking dashed it_

“You guys fucking killed him, and what did he ever do to you? He was never involved with it! You go around saying that you don’t want to kill us but…”

Suddenly she felt her face pressed against his chest. “Lex, I’m sorry for what happened to Ethan” He placed his hand on her hair and rubbed her back, trying to confront her “You can cry, I’m here.”

Despite her efforts to get away from him, he holds her tight; The all the events crash down on her and all, she can do just to cry. _This is crazy._ She is letting herself be confronted by the same man who held her hostage—the same man who killed Frank, the one who is now going after Hannah. But at the same time, he does seem to care about what happened to her legitimately.

“It’s okay, Lex. I promise I’ll make it up to you. ~~I could send you to Dowsytown.”~~

Lex just continued to cry, Ethan was the only person who cares about her and Hannah. Any other boyfriend would have left the moment that they realize that things will get hard. Lex knew that was the truth, many have, but Ethan was the one that would stand by her side when she needed him.

He’s the one who is willing to babysit Hannah when all else fails. Hell, he even used parts of his paycheck to help them get to California.

This Black Friday was supposed to be the big break they needed to get there. Instead, it became the day when their dreams became broken.

There could be a chance that only their ashes will see the Sea. The only silver lining to this was Hannah managed to escape, but for how long? _Would she even make it to the door or will she die crying out for me?_ She can only pray that Hannah can make it as Paul held her tight to try to soothe her tears.

She could do nothing but cling on to her bit of hope that Hannah had escaped this hell hole and Ethan’s death was not in vain.


End file.
